1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an organic electroluminescent display device and a manufacturing method thereof, as well as the display device having a planarizing layer between switching elements and lower electrodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, organic electroluminescent elements (hereinafter referred to as “organic EL elements”) have been actively developed.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-189252 discloses an organic active EL light-emitting device in which thin-film transistors, an interlayer insulating film, and organic EL elements are provided.
A layer provided between switching elements, such as thin-film transistors and lower electrodes of organic electroluminescent elements, is also called a planarizing layer. The planarizing layer covers the switching elements.
Various phenomena occur when this planarizing layer is distorted.
For example, water present in the planarizing layer is discharged.
In addition, for example, due to the deformation of the planarizing layer, a wire can break and become disconnected from an electrode (such as a lower electrode of an organic EL element).